


Not-So-Helping Hands

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Community: ladiesbingo, Exhibitionism, F/F, Masturbation, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst part of how much Kara distracts Siobhan is that Kara has no damn idea that she's doing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not-So-Helping Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Ladies Bingo](http://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org/), prompt "pre-femslash", and for [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com), [prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/702765.html?thread=92801837#t92801837) "Siobhan/Kara, (918): this lesbian fantasy crush is getting WAY out of hand. just spent an entire meeting staring at her long fingers thinking, "oh those could be fun"".

Another meeting, everyone gathering in Cat’s office with the usual mixture of excitement and trepidation. Another meeting, and today’s distraction is Kara’s hands.

Siobhan _hates_ this.

She tries to look focused, her notebook held poised in front of her. Okay, so she’s gripping her pen a little too tightly, so the look of attentiveness on her face isn’t one hundred percent authentic. But she’s good at her job, and she’s perfectly capable of multitasking. She won’t let Kara _win_.

The worst part is that Kara doesn’t even know what she’s doing to Siobhan. She’s too oblivious, too damn innocent, and that’s the problem. 

Because Siobhan has a _type_. 

It’s always the sweet ones that catch her eye, the awkward dorks with the heart of gold. Siobhan’s exact opposite, basically, and she has no idea why those are the ones she falls for, but she can’t escape it. It’s probably about competitiveness. It’s probably about corruption. It’s probably about deep psychological issues to do with self-worth and projection, but no amount of therapy is going to rid her of her frustratingly vivid attraction to Kara freakin’ Danvers.

It starts the same way it always does, with a glance in Kara’s direction and a smug smile to get under her skin. That’s the competitiveness. But then Kara will flush and frown at her and Siobhan’s thoughts slide a little too easily into the corruption side of things. Because today Kara responded to Siobhan’s smirk by glowering down at her own hands, and that led to Siobhan looking down at Kara’s hands, and now her mind won’t stop wandering.

Kara has _nice_ hands. Smooth and tanned, not a mark or blemish in sight, no chewed fingernails or rougher skin across the knuckles - Siobhan almost wants to ask what hand cream Kara uses. But mostly she keeps looking at Kara’s fingers.

They’re long fingers, thin and kind of dainty, and all Siobhan can think about is the _fun_ she could have with them. 

All she can think about is what those fingers might feel like against her skin, between her legs. Working her open, nice and deep, and Siobhan can picture it so clearly, can see Kara sat beside Siobhan at her desk, pretending to be discussing work but instead her hand would be in Siobhan’s lap. Instead she’d be fingering Siobhan, hand moving beneath her dress, bringing her closer and closer, and Siobhan would have to grip the edge of the desk to keep from _screaming_.

Or maybe Siobhan would have Kara use those fingers on herself. Maybe late at night, when everyone’s gone home and they have the office to themselves, she’d have Kara sit on the printer, skirt shoved up to her waist. She’d tell Kara to show her how she likes it, watching Kara spread herself, blushing so fiercely as she fucks herself for Siobhan’s pleasure.

God, Siobhan’s got it _bad_. Because she’s in the middle of a meeting and Cat isn’t a woman who should be given only half her attention and now is the worst time to get lost in fantasies. But it’s also the best time, because Siobhan’s a lot less likely to lose her head when there are so many people around, a lot less likely to just grab Kara and kiss her to see the exact shade of pink she’ll turn.

Kara glances at her again, and thankfully Siobhan’s not openly staring at her fingers, although she would have been if Kara turned to her just a few seconds earlier. Siobhan smiles nastily, and Kara inhales and jerks her gaze away, looking annoyed.

If Kara’s annoyed with her, she’ll keep her distance. And that’s best for everybody, because Siobhan’s feeling far too hot under her clothes, feeling wet against the fabric of her panties. It’s hard to keep her hands to herself when she’s this turned-on, and that drags her thoughts straight back to hands, to _Kara’s_ hands, and she wants to groan and hit herself in the face with her notebook, but the meeting’s not going to be done anytime soon.

Still, she’s noticed that Kara looks at her a _lot_. Far more than is necessary, even with their professional rivalry. 

Siobhan might have to discreetly ask around the office and see if she can figure out if Kara has a type of her own. Maybe Siobhan’s not the only one attracted to her polar opposite…

In the meantime, she waits until she catches Kara looking again, and then Siobhan makes a point of tapping her index finger against her pen, stroking the pad slightly down the length of it. Kara turns her attention back to Cat, and Siobhan narrows her eyes and tries not to grin because she’s pretty damn sure Kara’s ears are starting to turn red.

She’s spent the meeting thinking about Kara’s fingers - it’s only fair Kara get stuck thinking about Siobhan’s fingers in return.


End file.
